denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Church of Madonna
Church of Madonna (태모신교, Taemosingyo / 胎母神教, Taibojinkyō / 胎母神敎, 胎母神敎, Tāi mǔ shén jiào) is the religion of Denma. This is a religion of Youngsoon Yang's cartoon MAAT (1994), Iron Dog Is No Registration (1998), webtoon Rami Record (2008, 2013 (Korean, Included in Denma)), and Denma. Madonna Church is old English version's name. Summary Youngsoon Yang has read the Bible. Therefore, he often puts parodies of the Bible in this work. In Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts, Youngsoon Yang drew many prototypes of the Rami Record and Church of Madonna. (17), it updated July 10. There're Eastern and Western Churches. This article is deal with Eastern Church of Madonna. Genesis of Church of Madonna (18), it updated July 12, 2008. The symbol here is ankh. Ankh is first appeared in the A Dog of Pamana (3). In Eve (episode) link, Quai takes ankh posture. But ankh is also a symbol of Church of Madonna. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON There is also ankh with incense. In Blackout (4), Pax Industries and Silverquick are owned by this. It mentioned a pseudo-religious organization, whose galactic is beyond any imaginable scale. In Savoy Gaal, it turns out that they send priests to Silverquick. Edel, Ferdo, Skellion are priests dispatched to Silverquick. The cassock wears by dispatched priests are like this. In (10), Edel mentioned Mother Madonna. The name of this religion is first mentioned in the Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1) too). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in the Sixteen (2). Their rival is Nuit. Church of Madonna, include of Internal Affairs and Silverquick are using the Transcriptome. In Pigear (29), the Gaal's booster guns defeats Adams (Transcriptome) is some serious matter that can break the hierarchy of the entire church body. The directors of Silverquick's station 7's rank within the church is much higher than Yahwah's. Terminology Bishop Bishop (주교, Jugyo / 主敎, Shukyō / 主敎, 主敎, Zhǔ jiào) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (10). It's prelate of the Church of Madonna. There is no distinction between men and women. The cassock wears by women bishops are like this. Here are the people who belongs it. Great Delphys Intersecting space Madonna's Bible Madonna's Bible (모태경, Motaegyeong / 母胎経, Botai he / 母胎圣, 母胎経, Mǔtāi shèng) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (4). It's the scripture of the Church of Madonna. The motif is the Bible. It's also read to the troublemakers in the Purgatory. Some of the contents are as follows. A Guardian priest that desires a Deva will suffer the living hell. But Madonna's Bible wasn't a single verse that prohibited love between a priest and a Deva. But it's forbidden because they need to keep the order within the church body. Matrix-Bible is old English version's name. Me-thu'-sha-el Me-thu'-sha-el (믓시엘, Meutsiel / ムッシ(ュ)エル, Musshi (~yu) Eru / 阿门, 阿門, Āmén) is first mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (10). It's a declaration of affirmation found in the Church of Madonna's people worship as a concluding word or response to prayers, like Amen or Hallelujah. The word Me-thu'-sha-el comes from the biblical character Methushael. And The word Me-thu'-sha-el is Hebrew מְת֫וּשָׁאֵל origin. It means "champion of El"; "man of God". In South Korea, Some Korean Denma fans have commented to this word in other webtoons when parodies Denma, and some this comments have even gone to Top Comments. This is parodied by Ep. 27 - That Man of I Don't Want This Kind of Hero. (Mushiel = Me-thu'-sha-el (믓시엘) (Korean)) Methushael is old English version's name. Mother Madonna Mother Madonna (태모, Taemo / 胎母, Taibo / 胎母, 胎母, Tāi mǔ) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1) too). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (10). She's ex officio the leader of the Church of Madonna, likes the pope of Catholic Church. The first Mother Madonna is Madonna. These religious people are serves her. The birthday of the first Mother Madonna is called the Madonna's birthday. The readers are speculates that Toshka case is assassinated of her in the planet Toshka, or conspired the her assassination in there. The furnace 3 of Mayork fires up at 3 weeks, and looks like it'll be during the week of this day. She said life is duty. Madonna's birthday Madonna's birthday (태모 성탄제, Taemo seongtanje / 胎母聖誕祭, Taibo seitansai / 胎母圣诞节, 胎母聖誕節, Tāi mǔ shèngdàn jié) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (11). This is Madonna, the first Mother Madonna's birthday. It's also known as the [http://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/denma/12-sixteen-31/viewer?title_no=921&episode_no=118 festival of Madonna's mass]. This day can always use pardon and it isn't like prisoner's going to escape. If this day approching, the church is filled with celebratory air and buttery delights. Charity events is take place everywhere, and so are concerts and shows for the believers. Everyone who's single is out enjoys the festivity, looks fot that special someone to spend their holidays with. Those who already find their someone are busy picks out each other's gifts. There're also exes getting back together in the holiday spirits, and those who're puts a seal on their long-cherished love. There're believers confesses their feelings to the Guardian priests, as well as the Patrons who're proposes to their Devas. And finally on the eve of this day, at the height of the festival season, while drinks and laughters are shares between lovers. 7 years ago, on this day eve, Edel found Nell at the incinerator. 3 years ago, Z-Dragon went missing during the week of this anniversary, and Skellion assumes that Edel is somehow related to the case. The marketing team put, soon to be Black Chapter agents, include Edel and Yoon to work standing guard for Z-Dragon. The motif of this is Christmas. Patron Patron (패트론, Paeteuron / パトロン, Patoron / 守护者, 守護者, Shǒuhù zhě) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (5). Deva serves him. Baron Hussadin is one of the biggest Patrons of the church body in zone 17. Guardian priests never damage any of their properties. And Guardian priests never cause any trouble with their side unless it's an absolute life-and-death situation for the Devas. And then if Guardian priests fail to comply, they'll face Internal Investigations from the church body. Private worship is just another priestess duty in the Church of Madonna, and priestess need their support because priestess's brothers and sisters are starving. Edel's actions will affect the Patron society. Ran tells it will be a big wake-up call for them. But Church of Madonna are already losing so many Patrons if such tragic event happens at this timing. So that's exactly why the church body need this big event to set them straight. Their appogance is killing Ran and they think church body need them for their money, but they're so wrong. The church body don't need their penny money. They'll be shocked to death if they learn of the real purpose behind the Patronage system. Anyway, once the event happens, pretend to cover things up, but then leak everything to them under the radar. Ran is sure everyone will be quick to understand church body's warnings. Once it's done, church body will have their hands and feet tied. Some in power are actually glad that this incident can teach a lesson to those arrogant these. In (27), Patron union is exists. While Edel was recovering from Edel's surgery in the revival care, Gatsu talked to the archbishop to put in a special appeal for Edel. During the trial, court recited the Guardian priest's primary role and pointed out the extremity of the sotuation, and gave Edel only 2 years. Of course, they arn't happy with the court's ruling. Nonetheless, the church was firm on their position as they were trying to re-establish their relation with them using the incident. Edel is sent off to prison Abronah as soon as he recovered. The unsatisfied them bought off prison guards and inmates at Abronah to carry out their own execution. Their scheme is to torture Edel to a slow, painful death. So the head prison guard of prison Abronah, he gives Edel to physical punishment everyday for no reason because the enraged them want Edel dead before Edel finish Edel's time in prison. It looks like their plan is going accordingly since Edel has already lost 6 kilos in only a month. All the warp rings to the Bureau of Admin got destroyed and isolated. It's an act of terror from them who weren't able to stomach the court's ruling on Edel's case. As Madonna's birthday approched, they're proposes to their Devas. Here are the people who belongs it. Pastoral visitation Pastoral visitation syndrome Pax Industries Silverquick Priest Priest (사제, Saje / 司祭, Shisai / 司祭, 司祭, Sījì) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (4). It's male cleric of the Church of Madonna. Prospective priestess will be educated to become a priest in the seminary, and they can choose which priest to become when you reach a certain age. There are various kinds of priests, such as Guardian priest, researcher of the Madonna's Academy of Science. Devas can take advantage of priests if they wanted to, but priests never make move on a Deva. That's forbidden. No matter how desperate priests are, they just don't cross that line. Here are the people who belongs it. Administrative Bureau Administrative Bureau (사무국, Samuguk / 事務局, Jimukyoku / 事务局, 事務局, Shìwù jú) is mentioned in the Sixteen (10). When Baron Hussadin tells a priest and Asherah that he might as well convert himself into Nuit, a priest says her that they'll make a call to the here. Teacher says that starting tomorrow, pre-Devas will care after priests while his hospitalization. Edel asks O to hack the main computer of here. O refuses Edel's request. But Nell comes. Headquarters is old English version's name. Bureau of Admin Bureau of Admin (관리국, Gwalliguk / 管理局, Kanri-kyoku / 事务局, 管理局, Guǎnlǐ jú) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (13) (Korean, In Denma, it's (3)). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in the Sixteen (31). It's also known as the Administration. It's first appeared in the Sixteen (19). There is an ankh in the middle of this place. Here are Ran and his assistant. RanVideo, RanVideo1 Ran is the one who oversees the universal causality. There's a Priestess Administration (무녀 관리국, Munyeo gwalliguk / 巫女管理局, Miko kanri-kyoku) under the jurisdiction. It's mentioned in the Rami Record (4) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). All the warp rings to here got destroyed and isolated. It's an act of terror from the Patrons who weren't able to stomach the court's ruling on Edel's case. They'll be marooned here for a while, but it'll take a month and a half to repair, and they can still carry out the Bureau's assignments. O hacked into there network to deliver Nell the following 2 messages. Here is going to zero gravity due to the periodic engine shut-off for maintenance. General Affairs is old English version's name. Level zero care Level zero care nurse out in the battlefield (전장 호스피스 의료봉사단, Jeonjang hoseupiseu uiryobongsadan / 战场收容所医疗服务团, 戰場收容所醫療服務團, Zhànchǎng shōuróng suǒ yīliáo fúwù tuán) is first appeared in the Sixteen (28). Also known as the Level zero care on battlefield. If Devas Space disease came out positive, they're sent to here. Basically the church has sending Devas off to their death. No one knows when the pathogen becomes active, so, Devas get sent off as here nurses to "practice love of Mother Madonna" until the day they die. Even if they survive one battlefield, they're sent off to the next one, until they show the actual disease symptoms. It's just brutal. It's just another word for death sentence for Devas. The place where Nell is a planet Jato. Heimann keep calling in for a rescue to Bureau of Admin. But Bureau of Admin is avoiding Heimann's calls on purpose. It means they have 2 choices now that they're one gunshot away from defeat, with no supplies left. If they leave, the church will take back church's offer to look after their family. If their virus became active, they sent satellite incinerator. The Health Bureau left with the goo of space virus. But Health Bureau pass it onto Bureau of Admin, exactly Level zero admin, so Health Bureau can avoid inspections from the Center for Space Disease Control. Nell is supposed to go to the next battlefield, but all the warp rings to the Bureau of Admin got destroyed and isolated. It's an act of terror from the Patrons who weren't able to stomach the court's ruling on Edel's case. They'll be marooned here for a while, but it'll take a month and a half to repair, and they can still carry out the Bureau's assignments. Previously, the head of the Level zero admin was revealed to be a bad credit. He calls for an emergency and he tells there're 300 patient survivors on this ship, and they're covering their food and supply expenses while they're marooned, so he proposes Level zero admin split that budget amongst Level zero admin. The consent to the incineration asks for Devas' consent to be sent to the incinerator after the self-conbustion. But in reality, if Devas sign the consent, Level zero admin can send them off to the furnace planet as soon as they go in coma. Level zero admin is trying to save cost and time by getting rid of Devas' bodies before the combustion. The church remains silent because they have noting to lose over this. There're 2 ways to have church official's name permanently deleted from the church's record, one of those ways is to get sent off on the here. To admins, the Level zero survivors were alive yet non-existent. The only trace of their existence is their signature on the incinerator consent form. The only audit church performs is comparing incinerator head count to the number of consent forms every month. So, in summary, the consent form turned into a kind of body waiver form. Hospice nurse on a battlefield is old English version's name. Church of Madonna's 3 crazy dogs Church of Madonna's 3 crazy dogs or Three infamous mad dogs of the church body (종단 3대 광견, Jongdan samdae gwanggyeon / 宗団3大狂犬, Sō-dan 3 dai kyōken / 宗团3大狂犬, 宗團3大狂犬, Zōng tuán 3 dà kuángquǎn) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (24) One of the three infamous mad dogs of the church body is Balak. The rest are Abigail and Hades. The remaining members will revealed in Chapter 2. Three mad dogs of religious body is old English version's name. Country Country (자치국, Jachiguk / 自治局, Jichi-kyoku / 自治国, 自治國, Zìzhì guó) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (26). The death sentence in second trial has never been overturned since the dawn of here. The punish prison break is execution upon capture. the outside the 50km radius of the prison to have prisoner declared as an escapee by law. Guardian priest Guardian priest (수호사제, Suhosaje / 守護司祭, Shugo shisai / 守护司祭, 守護司祭, Shǒuhù sījì) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in the Sixteen (1). Ferdo has the qualities that Edel is such an a-list Guardian priest material, but is wondering why he's driven out of the Holy See and is in Silverquick. Ham urge Edel to be a Guardian priest, the priest of all priests. When Pre-Guardian priests becomes Guardian priests, they wears a suit with a distinctive decorations on their chest. These decorations looks like faucets, and in faucet (수도꼭지, Sudokkokji) and nipple (젖꼭지, jeotkkokji) the word handle (꼭지, kkokji) is in common uses in Korean. This setting is old. This is the first time it appears in the Iron Dog Is No Registration (1998). Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts (4), it updated June 10. It also appears in Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts, Rami Record (2008). After that, it appears in Denma (2010). The old English version is appears in 2014, and the new English version is appears in 2017, so it's extremely old. Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts (13), it updated July 1, 2008. These decorations only has on the outdoor suit. Prior to actual guardianship, 2 to 4 Pre-Guardian priests serve a Deva in a temporarily formed group. Usually, this temporary formation stays for the actual guardianship, so both Devas and priests nervously wish for the perfect match on the day of priest and Deva matching. But not all matching proceed as assigned. As Deva can either reject a priest, or picks out a priest. Edel succeeded to team with Heimann and became a match Deva Nell, but she remembers him and rejects to match. He's instead picked out to Deva Asherah. The chief priest is Asherah's Guardian priest. See the Baby priest here. A Guardian priest that desires a Deva will suffer the living hell. But Madonna's Bible wasn't a single verse that prohibited love between a priest and a Deva. But it's forbidden because they need to keep the order within the church body. This means that priest watches for Deva to go to private worship with Patron or other nobles. Babies are sent to the incinerator at birth for being born out of forbidden love between a priest and a Deva. But there is a exception. They never damage any of Patron's properties. And they never cause any trouble with the Patron's side unless it's an absolute life-and-death sithation for the Devas. And then if they fail to comply, they'll face Internal Investigations from the church body. They lives off on Devas' salaries. As Madonna's birthday approched, they're confessed by believers. House of Royal Tombs House of Royal Tombs (대릉원, 大陵園, Daereungwon / 大陵園, Dai ryō-en / 大陵园, 大陵園, Dà língyuán) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (7). It's housing for priests, also known as the Tombhouse and House of Tombs. When the perfect match on the day of priest and Deva matching had come, the main computer of here randomly matches priests to a Deva. If person will hacks into the here network, that person will get caught and expelled. Here the Ahaziahs are blooming. The word House of Royal Tombs refers to the 대릉원 (Daereungwon) (Korean), the Ancient Tombs of the Shilla Dynasty, located in Gyeongju City, South Korea. Dae-Neung-Won is old English version's name. Health Bureau Health Bureau (의료국, Uiryoguk / 医療局, Iryō-kyoku / 医疗局, 醫療局, Yīliáo jú) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (10). When a priest tells Baron Hussadin that here is still conducting epidemiological surveys on his Devas. Hormah has rough and violent action that has sent Hussadin's former Devas and Nell to here. O digged through every record at every here, but there isn't a single footprint of Nell after her virus became active. They left with the goo of space virus. But they pass it onto Bureau of Admin, exactly Level zero admin, so they can avoid inspections from the Center for Space Disease Control. Here and Academy of Science are going to kick off a research for the cure of Space disease in 2-3 years, Medical Lab or Hospital at Headquarters are old English version's name. Internal Affairs (Inspection Department) Madonna's Academy of Science Madonna's Academy of Science (과학원, Gwahagwon / 科学院, Kagaku-in / 科学院, 科學院, Kēxuéyuàn) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (2). Another name for this place is Academy of Science. They literally do science-related work. In Sixteen (1), O belongs here. He and hundreds of researchers are doing some researches, but they has not made any progress yet. There is a Cryptography Department (암호 분석팀, Amho bunseoktim) under the here. Here and Health Bureau are going to kick off a research for the cure of Space disease in 2-3 years, In God's Lover (7), it reavealed that they were done with Ephraimite Quanx's study. Science Academy is old English version's name. Purgatory Purgatory (정화원, 正化院, Jeonghwawon / 正化院, Seika-in / 正化院, 正化院, Zhèng huà yuàn) is mentioned in the Sixteen (4). It called the food waste temple. It's where disciplinary actions are taken against the school troublemakers. In there, the kids recite and memorize the Madonna's bible over and over again until they're set straight. But the real punishment comes during the meal time. The occupants are forced to gulp down the food waste collected from different seminaries, all day long. Whatever it's, they eat. They eat, to save theirselves from another beating. They eat, to avoid the dark solitary confinement. Any cause of rebel, any doubt on faith, exvessive sentimentality, and the fiery passion of youth, they swallow down their throat. Edel got sent off here. Thanks to his uncle's persistence and negotiationg skills, Edel came back to school after a year. Jeonghwawon is old English version's name. Security Department Priestess Priestess (무녀, Munyeo / 巫女, Miko / 巫女, 巫女, Wūnǚ) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in the Sixteen (3). It's female cleric of the Church of Madonna. Prospective (pre-) priestess will be educated to become a priestess in the House of Dancing Flowers. Shaman or Deva are old English version's name. Not all Priestesses are Devas. 舞花 is symbolizes to this. It means "dancing flower". Guardian priests lives off on Devas' salaries. Yahwah is shaman (priestess) ghost. Here are the people who belongs it. Deva House of Dancing Flowers House of Dancing Flowers (무화원, 舞花園, Muhwawon / 舞花園, Mai Hanazono / 无花园, 舞花園, Wǔ huāyuán) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in the Sixteen (5). It's the Pre-Deva temple. It's housing for priestesses. O hacked in to the intranet of here, so he find a prospective Deva, Nell's blog. Pre-Deva, who haven't met Patron yet are resides in here. Nell is the head of Z-Dragon's fan club at the here. Muhwawon is old English version's name. Private worship Private worship (예배, Yebae / 礼拝, Reihai / 礼拜, 禮拜, Lǐbài) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (16). This means that Patrons or nobles and Devas have sex. This is comes from the ancient religions. Confess of faith Confess of faith (신앙고백, Sinanggobaek / 信仰告白, Shinkō kokuhaku / 告白信仰, 告白信仰, Gàobái xìnyǎng) is mentioned in the Sixteen (16). This means Patrons or nobles confess to Devas that they want to have sex. Revival assembly Revival assembly (부흥회, Buheunghoe / 伝統集会, Dentō shūkai / 复兴会, 復興會, Fùxīng huì) is mentioned in the Sixteen (16). This means group sex. Toshka case Toshka case (토슈카 사건, Tosyuka sageon / トシュカ事件, Toshuka jiken / 图修卡事件, 圖修卡事件, Tú xiū kǎ shìjiàn) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (29). In Sixteen (25), Balak tells to Korah that he has something to share with him, and it's about what happened on planet Toshka 5 years ago. Korah sees Balak's spicy past. And Balak annoys Korah by his memory. Balak thinks, he should go bishop Metuera and she sees this file will save Edel's life. Metuera tells, this is quite the gift Balak has here, and he shall receive the same in return so relax. Bishop Metuera sees this file and talk to herself that looks like Balak brought her a really expensive gift. At this time, the nearby dog-shaped android make the most of a chance through Metuera's sleep and shows this file to Max. Max sees this file and responds like Metuera, because it's mentions assassination of Mother Madonna. Inside this file are some character, a character that looks like Gatsu, and some bishop that looks like Agnes. The readers are speculates that this case is assassinated of Mother Madonna in the planet Toshka, or conspired the her assassination in there. Max gives an order to bull horn and Mr. Tear that they not to kill Balak. Because they'll be in trouble if they hurt Balak. After 12. A.E. (3), this reason is revealed that when Sixteen (26), Skellion is suddenly nauseous and touches Ferdo's back and goes to the restroom. Toshuka case is old English version's name. Category:Church of Madonna